Bower
A retreat for the pursuit of the arts. Light and sunny, this place always seems so very peaceful. It is more richly decorated than the rest of the Keep, with small touches like sculpted cornices and engravings upon the doors. First Floor The tea-rooms contain rather more tea than room, in greater variety than you can possibly imagine. The small kitchen/store is little more than a fireplace to boil water and a place to butter bread. Otherwise it is filled with shelves upon shelves stacked with tea chests labeled in hundreds of languages. There are five tea sets in total, each patterned after a different classic element save one. The tea rooms themselves are simple sitting rooms, with cushioned benches and chairs, and sweet shaped tables for people to sit and talk by. Second Floor The art room is a masterpiece on its own. The room has been sculpted and every inch painted in pale patterns. An easel holds a half-finished oil portrait here. There are paints, brushes, canvases, blank scrolls and charcoals. None of this are particularly neatly stored. Most of them are stashed in small chests under benches as the room has no shelves of its own. The sewing parlour is overflowing with the fruits of the craft, from embroidered blankets and cushions stuffed into chairs, to a thick floor-rug. The room is cramped with needles, thread, half-finished handkerchiefs and more pillows and cushions.A plush tapestry decorate the walls depicting a peculiar sort of revelry. Third Floor The dance hall and main music room are hung with thick velvet curtains which seem to swallow any sound. An out-of-tune harpsichord stands to one side of the music room while other instruments and scores lie in total disarray.There are wood flutes, strange-looking early guitars and violins, each carved or painted along its body. There are tambourines and a beautiful wood harp. Instruments must be taken from the music room if dancers would like something to practice with, as the dance hall is spacious, but bare. It has a ballet barre, some books and scrolls on dance, and half a dozen right dance shoes. Someone seems to have removed all the lefts. Fourth and Fifth floors The fourth and fifth floors are taken up by a private apartment. Intended for the lady of the castle, they are lavishly outfitted and currently vacant. The fourth floor contains a guard's chamber furnished only with two chairs, a small table, and a sleeping cot laid on the floor for the use of the off-duty guard. There is also a large solar or private sitting room. Here there are several benches and chairs draped with rugs and cushions. There is another painted tea-set here, decorated with autumn leaves. Three chests by the wall hold tea, goblets, and an assortment of wines. There are some books scattered on side-tables, most likely belonging to the library. There is another guard chamber on the fifth floor, though this one holds no cot. There is a small bathroom outfitted with a bath and cold shower. Otherwise, this floor is taken up with three bed chambers, each furnished in similar fashion to the solar below, with large, carved wooden bedframes and thick linen draperies. Category:Setting